Le Sommeil
by paperdreams94
Summary: Santana gets slightly more than she'd anticipated during a sleepover at Rachel's. Faberrittana. Basically smut with a tiny helping of plot.


Santana was not entirely sure why she was spending her Friday night on Rachel Berry's bedroom floor. Well, she knew _why _she was there. Mr Schue had come up with the dumb idea of getting the Glee club to compose songs and perform them, before he'd pick a winner. Which was fine, Santana had thought, until he'd announced that he was putting them into groups.. Santana had ended up with Brittany. Fine. And Quinn. Also fine. And Berry. Which was not fine.

As soon as the four of them had positioned themselves in the corner of the choir room to start working on their song, Rachel's controlling, obnoxious and damn unbearable self had come into full play. After an hour of her scribbling down ridiculous lyrics and throwing around the stupidest song ideas, with the other three girls nodding in the right places and giving a 'mmm' or 'yeah' when it seemed appropriate, Berry had announced "My dads are away on Friday night. If we want to win this, we need to rehearse. My house will be empty so we can make as much noise as we want until the early hours." Santana had frowned at this point, a) wondering if Rachel had realised that what she'd concluded her sentence with sounded totally dirty and b) thinking that if her parents were away on a Friday night, she'd be having a party and not sitting in her bedroom singing show tunes. Still, Britt had been too sweet to say no and Quinn clearly wanted to win too, since she hadn't objected, so apparently that was that.

* * *

><p>Rachel's bedroom was way too bright. That was all Santana had really been able to focus on that evening. Well, aside from Brittany.<p>

The colours stung her eyes and she wondered how the hell Berry slept in a room which made Santana's head swim. More so, she speculated on how Rachel and Finn could fool around in a room which resembled a child's nursery. Though judging by the night Santana had spent with him in that motel room, he was fuck awful at that kind of thing anyway. The four girls had managed to come up with a pretty decent song that evening, and Rachel hadn't been as annoying as usual. In fact, away from school, she wasn't so intolerable. Still, Santana would be lying if she said she hadn't had to resist the urge to punch her at least once.

Now, as she lay on the floor, there was only really one thing on her mind, and that was Brittany's body pressed against hers. Santana and Brittany had volunteered to take the floor, in Santana's case so as not to have to share Rachel's bed with her. She may not have been as irritating as usual, but Santana did not yet feel so warmly towards her that could willingly share her bed. So Quinn had been the unlucky taker of the bed, and Santana and Brittany had settled down under a blanket on the piano rug which adorned Rachel's floor. At first, Santana had kept her distance. Things hadn't been as… intimate between her and Brittany recently. Santana was aware that Britt had broken up with Artie, and as happy as that made her, she wasn't insensitive enough to try and drag Brittany into bed with her just yet, however much she wanted to. As they'd taken up their position on the floor, Santana had been careful to leave a slight gap between them. Whereas before they'd have sunk into each other arms, Santana didn't feel that was right, not just yet. She wanted to show Brittany just how much she valued her. How much she loved her. But, it seemed, Brittany already knew, and she didn't need Santana to leave a physical distance between them to know. "Let's cuddle," she'd whispered as they'd settled. Those two words had sent shivers through Santana's body, and she'd obliged before Brittany could change her mind. Santana had fitted her body around Brittany's, putting her arms over the blonde's and lacing her fingers through her best friend's own long, slender ones. Brittany had sighed contentedly at their contact, and Santana had pressed herself a little closer. With both of them happy, they'd fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>As Santana lay awake now, pissed at being woken because of that garish, yellow colour of Rachel's walls, she tried to resist the temptation to stroke Brittany's hair, which tickled Santana's face slightly. The two girls were still pressed against each other, locked together, and Santana couldn't help but notice that the spot between her legs was beginning to tingle ever so slightly. She hadn't been this close to Brittany for a while, and it was starting to make her want her. Like, really <em>want <em>her. Brittany stirred, and as she did she pushed herself closer still to Santana, who let out the tiniest shudder. She was getting more and more turned on as the minutes ticked by, feeling herself getting slightly damp. She considered waking Brittany, wondering if she'd be willing to give her a release. She contemplated running to Berry's bathroom so she could relieve some of the tension which was building, building, building. She even wondered if she could just do it there and then. Judging by the deep, loud breathing which filled the room, not one of the other three girls would notice if she did. After lying there for a few more minutes, just thinking, Santana reached her decision.

"Hey, Britt," she breathed ever so softly into the ear of the girl lying next to her. "Wake up a minute, will you?" Brittany stirred again.

"Brittany, this'll only take a second. I just want to ask you something." Santana whispered, pushing hair from the blonde's face behind her ear.

Brittany's voice was thick with sleep and she slowly opened her eyes, scrubbing at them like a child and yawning as she said "What, Santana? I was having a really good dream about Fondue for Two and it gave me a really great idea and now I've forgotten it." She turned on her side, her face earnest, to look at Santana. Santana absorbed the face of the girl lying beside her for a moment. Her eyes were wide and clear, despite being so recently woken, her lips were slightly pouted and Santana was sure she had never seen someone more beautiful in her life. Before she could think, she pressed her lips to Brittany's, praying that Britt wouldn't pull away. She didn't. Santana heard Brittany's sharp, surprised intake of breath, before she responded to the kiss. It was gentle at first. Soft, sweet, like the kisses Santana and Brittany had shared when they were in the 'experimenting' stage. But Santana needed more and so, it seemed, did Brittany, who fastened her hand to the back of Santana's head immediately, deepening the kiss. Santana ran her tongue along the inside of Brittany's lip, wanting nothing more than to explore her mouth, and Brittany eagerly obliged. As they kissed, Santana was overcome with nothing but pure desire for Brittany, weeks of frustration and longing pouring from her and into her best friend's mouth.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered.

Brittany responded by pulling Santana on top of her, throwing the blanket off of them as she did so, so that Santana was straddling her waist. Santana reached down to touch Brittany's chest through the soft material of her pyjama top, eliciting a quiet moan from Brittany. Santana started softly, lightly touching and squeezing, before pushing up Brittany's tank top, exposing full breasts and erect nipples. It was enough to make that earlier dampness between Santana's legs become ten times wetter, and she pushed her core against Brittany's stomach as she leant down to fix her mouth around one of the blonde's nipples, inducing another moan.

"Santana." Brittany said quietly, panting slightly. "I want you to fuck me, and I want you to do it really hard."

Santana groaned and rolled off of Brittany so as to allow her to remove her pyjama shorts, whilst she also got rid of the clothes which adorned her own body. When both girls were free of the clothing which had stood between them, Santana hesitated for a minute. Despite Brittany's command, she wanted to make her wait. She wanted to tease her and make her remember why it was that she loved Santana as deeply as she did. Instead of pressing their cores together as Santana so desperately wanted to, she opted to run a single finger up the length of Brittany's slit, feeling her arousal in the wetness that resided there. Brittany instantly moaned and ground her hips towards Santana's one finger, desperately seeking friction. Santana smiled, enjoying witnessing her best friend squirm. "Santana," Brittany groaned, louder than she really meant to.

"Hey," a second voice said, sleepy and somewhat annoyed. "If you two really have to fuck now and can't wait until tomorrow, can you at least do it quietly?"

"Yeah," another agreed. "I need sleep to rest my vocal chords and I can't possibly do that with the sounds you're making."

Brittany and Santana froze, before Santana tried to drag the discarded blanket around their naked bodies. They had completely forgotten that they were sharing the room with Rachel and Quinn, too focused on the release that both of them so desperately needed. Whilst Brittany blushed scarlet and attempted to hide her face under the blanket, an idea came to Santana, one that surprised even her. She wavered for a second, before getting up from the floor and playing herself at the foot of Rachel's bed. Despite the darkness she could see the shock on the faces of Rachel and Quinn as they stared at Santana's nakedness, unable to avert their eyes.

"We _could _stop, Berry, if you really want us to." Santana rasped, sounding a hundred times more confident than she felt. "Or you two could, you know, join in. No strings attached. It might even be fun." Quinn and Rachel's mouths fell open further, and with a quick glance at Brittany Santana noticed that she too, looked shocked. "Trust me," Santana mouthed at Brittany, and with that Brittany, who always trusted Santana, freed herself of the blanket and joined the three girls on the bed.

Santana saw Quinn gulp, before she said in a shaky whisper, "Okay. We'll do it."

* * *

><p>Rachel wasn't sure, Santana could tell. As far as she knew she hadn't given it up to Finn yet, let alone to three other girls. Still, Santana was willing to help her, and by the time she'd finished with her Berry would definitely be screaming. Santana didn't know what had gotten into her. Yeah, she liked girls, but three of them at once? That was something she'd never even considered. Sure, Quinn was pretty hot, but Rachel? Santana could safely say she'd never looked at her in that way in her whole entire life. Until now. As Rachel lay on her bed in a red lace bra and matching panties, Santana felt even more moisture pooling between her legs. Who knew that short bundle of annoyingness had such good taste in underwear? Quinn lay next to her, in a plain black bra and thong, which turned Santana on even further. And of course, the naked Brittany sitting beside her was enough to make her wet.<p>

"So what do we do now?" Quinn asked, looking completely and utterly uncomfortable.

"I'd have thought you'd have known, Q." Santana replied. "After all, you were the one who agreed to this." As she said this, she grazed a hand over Quinn's chest, causing her to shudder. The truth was, Santana didn't really know what she was supposed to do now, so she opted to place her lips on Quinn's instead, who responded with surprising force. Their tongues danced into one another's mouths almost instantly, and Santana was impressed with Quinn's skills. Minutes later, Santana noticed that Quinn's hand was travelling downwards, slipping her fingers under the black material.

"Uh-uh, Q." Santana whispered. "That's my job." With that, she cupped Quinn's mound over the black panties, causing the blonde to moan. Next to them, Santana could feel Brittany on top of Rachel, though she was too busy pleasuring Quinn to notice exactly what they were doing. Santana removed her hand from Quinn's lower area, and instead slid her black bra straps down her arms before discarding it on the floor of the too-bright-bedroom. Santana had little time to marvel over Quinn's perfect breasts before she fixed both of her hands to them, kneading, rubbing and pinching, causing the blonde girl to whimper. As she did so, Santana glanced at the two girls next to her. Brittany had a finger pressed to Rachel's clit, whose red panties seemed to have been discarded and who was moaning into the kisses that they were sharing. Santana felt another pool of wetness, thinking that she had never seen anything more hot in her life. As much as she was enjoying the feel of Quinn's breasts, Santana wanted to feel closer to the other two girls that shared the bed, and so took it upon herself to break up both the kiss next to her and the contact she had with Quinn. All three girls moaned as their pleasure was abruptly stopped.  
>"Santana!" Brittany pouted. "Why did you do that?"<p>

Instead of talking, Santana simply leaned in to kiss Brittany, at the same time ripping Quinn's panties from her and running two fingers up her slit, which was dripping. Brittany responded with great enthusiasm, slipping her tongue into Santana's mouth, and Santana opened her eyes in enough time to see Quinn squirming under her touch and Brittany thrusting a hand between Rachel's legs. Rachel and Quinn's moans synced with one another as they too turned to kiss each other, so that Santana and Brittany both had to struggle to keep their hands between one of each of the girl's legs as well as hanging on to the kiss they were sharing. After a couple of minutes, Brittany broke the kiss. "We'll do that again soon." She promised. "But I want to try Quinn first. You do Berry." Santana whimpered at the lack of contact that she so desperately desired from the blonde, but did as she was told.

"Hey, Berry," Santana whispered, moving her fingers away from Quinn and shifting herself closer to Rachel. "I'm going to make you come so hard." Rachel could only groan in response, as Santana ignored her breasts and went straight to the shorter girl's core. She ran one finger up Rachel's soaking centre, as she had done to both of the blondes, before finding her clit and pressing. "Oh, God. Fuck." Rachel managed to moan. The words turned Santana on even more so, and she began to rub, mounting Rachel's leg as she did so, and pressing her own clit against it. "Santana, I need to feel you inside me." Rachel requested. Santana was slightly taken aback; for someone so inexperienced, Berry sure did know what she wanted. Santana pushed her centre against Rachel's leg again, before using one finger to circle Rachel's entrance, teasing her. She used the wetness that she found there to rub Rachel's clit again, before pushing one finger right inside her. Rachel almost shrieked in response. "Another one. Please. Harder." Rachel's words spurred Santana on and she placed two more fingers inside the girl, stretching her out and using her thumb on her clit. Her own clit was throbbing and Rachel's leg wasn't enough to give her the release she so desperately craved, but she accepted that she would have to deal with that later. Santana continued to push her fingers in and out of Rachel, enjoying the feel of Rachel grinding down on her hand. She looked to her left, getting more turned on at the sight of Brittany's own core thrusting against Quinn's. Both girls were crying out with pleasure. Rachel turned to kiss Quinn, their lips desperately crushing against one another. Santana knew that Rachel was close, curling her fingers upward to search for the spot that she knew would tip her over the edge. "Come for me, Rachel. I want you to come harder than you ever have in your life." Santana almost growled, pressing the shorter girl's clit hard with her thumb, circling it furiously. With that, Rachel moaned "Fuck! Fuck Santana! I'm going to come." and Santana felt her walls tighten around her fingers. Santana gave a few more thrusts and Rachel came undone, moaning loudly before going limp and still.

With frustration, Santana realised that Berry was not in any position to return the favour just yet. Rolling her eyes, Santana tried to ignore the mounting tension between her legs. She looked to Quinn and Brittany, and noticed that they were no longer mirroring a pair of scissors; Quinn's fingers were now buried deep inside of Brittany, who was groaning and squirming. "Quinn, get on all fours." Santana instructed. Quinn didn't hesitate to do what she was told. "Berry, I want to see your fingers inside of Quinn and if they're not in there in the next minute, you'll have me to answer to" Santana snarled at the short dark haired girl, who was still recovering from her orgasm. Rachel looked almost scared as she hurried to Quinn, immediately placing two fingers on Quinn's clit, eliciting a loud grunt from her. The sight of the three girls on the bed was nearly enough to tip Santana over the edge on its own, but she wasn't quite there yet.

She shifted herself to the head of the bed where Brittany's head lay, loud moans coming from her mouth as Quinn's lips explored her centre. Santana kneeled over her before lowering herself to Brittany's lips. "Britt, make me come." Santana pleaded. Brittany wasted no time in attaching her mouth to Santana's dripping centre, and Santana groaned noisily at the feel of it. The blonde's lips found the brunette's clit and she sucked, before forcing her tongue inside Santana. Santana tried to simply kneel and let Brittany's tongue work its magic, but she couldn't help thrusting against her best friend until she was literally fucking her mouth, driving her hips backwards and forwards. "Fuck, Britt! Right there! Don't stop, oh _fuck_." The knowledge that both Santana and her best friend were being licked and sucked to orgasm made it impossible for her to hold on; the orgasm was building rapidly and she had no way of stopping it. It was minutes before she came with a loud "Shit, Brittany!", followed by Quinn, then Brittany, then Rachel, who had apparently touched herself to a second orgasm. All four girls collapsed on the bed, exhausted and recovering from what was indefinitely the best and most intense orgasms they had ever experienced. Santana placed herself in Brittany's arms, welcoming the feel of slender limbs around her shoulders. She had been waiting for this for so long.

"That was totally hot." Brittany laughed, threading her fingers through Santana's.

Santana giggled quietly as she felt herself falling asleep, wondering what the hell had just happened. It must have been really fucking something, because Santana Lopez _never_ giggled.


End file.
